<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cornflowers by dreamyynightt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487984">cornflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyynightt/pseuds/dreamyynightt'>dreamyynightt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Derealization, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Tags May Change, Toxic friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyynightt/pseuds/dreamyynightt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george always stands on dream's side. that's how it's always been. but when everything he knew starts falling apart around him, george has no option left but to make changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Sapnap &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my version of the george lore. enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George."</p><p>The door had opened quietly and the footsteps had been swift and soft but George had heard all of it anyway. He was used to it.</p><p>The voice saying his name in the poorly lit room wasn't foreign either. George had heard his name in that very same voice countless times before.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Dream," George said. Not moving from his bed, he pulled his blanket closer to his face and continued staring at the wall.</p><p>"Oh come on…" George could hear the smirk behind those words. "You're not actually upset, are you?"</p><p>George didn't reply. Was he upset? Well, initially he had been. But the truth was, he didn't really care that much about his throne. Eret's throne now, he reminded himself.</p><p>"George…" A soft tone and a few steps closer to George's bed.</p><p>George kept thinking. No, he didn't care about the throne. But the issue was bigger than that.</p><p>"You used me," George said quietly. He didn't bother turning around to look at Dream.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"All I was to you was a political puppet," George continued, still talking to the wall he was staring at. "That was the reason for making me the King in the first place, wasn't it? You can make me do whatever you want and you're well aware of that."</p><p>"No," Dream defended himself immediately. "What are you talking about? I didn't use you, you- you wouldn't let me! You didn't listen to me anyway, you went and did what you wanted!"</p><p>George knew there was some truth behind those words.</p><p>"All I wanted from your position as the King was to remain neutral. That's why I made you the King in the first place. But you didn't stay neutral," Dream went on. "That's why I had to… dethrone you."</p><p>Had to.</p><p>"You didn't have to," George mumbled.</p><p>Dream sighed. "George, they were after you. They were hunting you down."</p><p>His voice was softer, warmer.</p><p>George remembered desperately trying to escape Technoblade, remembered death by his hand. Shiver went down his spine.</p><p>"And you can't be a target..." Dream took another step closer. "The only way you could be safe would be if you weren't important to them. If you were no longer the King."</p><p>"I don't want you to get hurt," he added after a moment.</p><p>The words lingered in George's mind.</p><p>"I can protect myself," he said eventually.</p><p>"I wish you could, I really do, but we both know that's not true."</p><p>Maybe. Maybe it wasn't. Deep down George knew it wasn't. But who cared? George could deal with his problems on his own.</p><p>"You don't need to babysit me, Dream," he said. Bitterness was dripping down from every one of his words. "I know that my actions have consequences, I'm not stupid. Let me deal with it all on my own."</p><p>"If you're aware that your actions have consequences, then you must admit that I had to dethrone you."</p><p>George shut his eyes.</p><p>"George, you'll be safe this way," Dream continued, "you'll be safe and you'll be able to live your happy life in this little mushroom house of yours, unbothered, and everything will be just fine. Isn't that what you want? Isn’t that what you have always wanted?"</p><p>Dream took the final few steps to George's bed and sat down on the edge of it. George felt a warm, firm touch of Dream's hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Leave the politics to me, George," Dream added softly.</p><p>George wanted nothing more than to throw the politics away and let them never influence his life again.</p><p>“Why do you have to involve yourself in politics? Why do we need politics in the first place? The server was doing just fine without a King and without any hierarchy.”</p><p>“Well,” Dream sighed. “I don’t want to involve myself either… But look around. People are causing problems. Tommy burnt down your house, for no reason, regardless of your position as the King. I won’t allow him to hurt you.”</p><p>The hand on George's shoulder started gently moving.</p><p>“This server, George… it’s not just us anymore. There are people and these people are hungry for power. Someone has to have them under control.”</p><p>“Doesn’t that make you the power-hungry one, then?”</p><p>The hand on George’s shoulder froze.</p><p>“You can’t make power disappear. You can only transfer it. Pass it on to someone else. Take it by yourself. Anything, but once it exists, it won’t go away. If everyone gets a bit of power, people will be fighting each other for it. But if one person has all the power…”</p><p>“That person is a dictator,” George finished the sentence instead of him.</p><p>Dream was silent for a moment before speaking again.</p><p>“Don’t call me a dictator because I’m not one. I gave L’Manberg their independence. I made you the King. I give out my power. I share it with others. You didn’t let me finish, George, so listen: I give out my power and that justifies my involvement in any event on the SMP. And we can’t make that power disappear, hence politics. See?”</p><p>“I didn’t call you a dictator…” George said silently.</p><p>“Then who are you calling a dictator? Yourself? You kept holding on to the crumb of power you got as if your life depended on it. Power corrupts.”</p><p>“I don’t want to see you corrupted, George,” he added in a softer tone.</p><p>His hand started to caress George’s shoulder again.</p><p>“Let me protect you,” he said. “Please.”</p><p>George finally turned around and lifted his eyes, expecting to meet the unchanging smile of Dream’s mask. Instead, a pair of emerald eyes was looking down at him.</p><p>Dream didn’t have his face covered at all. George recognised hints of a kind smile on Dream’s lips and smiled back at him.</p><p>It was quite unusual for Dream to come somewhere without his mask and without his armor. Not even his hood was on.</p><p>George hasn’t seen him like this since… He didn’t even remember when was the last time he could see Dream’s face. But the more he appreciated it right now. It felt honest.</p><p>George buried his face in Dream’s hoodie and wrapped his arms around him. In return, Dream's hands wandered into George’s hair. For a minute or two, none of them spoke.</p><p>“I don’t want power, Dream,” George finally broke the silence. His voice was muffled by Dream’s hoodie.</p><p>“I know,” Dream said while playing with George’s hair.</p><p>“I want things to be… the way they used to be before,” George continued. “I wish things never changed. I wish…”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Dream said. “Some things may change and it may be for better or for worse. But listen, George…”</p><p>Dream gently lifted George’s chin to make him look at him and smiled.</p><p>“Whatever change comes our way… I’m right here, with you. And you’re always a King to me, even if it’s not your official title anymore.”</p><p>George smiled back and hugged Dream again. Maybe not everything would change.</p><p>They stayed silent for much longer this time. With every comforting movement of Dream’s hands on his back and in his hair, George felt his worries slowly fade away.</p><p>“George,” Dream spoke up.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Sleep,” Dream told him, “take some time off from everything that’s happening out there. Please.”</p><p>George considered it.</p><p>“You haven’t slept in so long,” Dream said. “Take a few weeks off.”</p><p>It was usual for George to sleep for weeks, even months at a time. It was his form of rest, basically hibernation.</p><p>“I think… you’re probably right,” George admitted. Without the throne he had nothing going on on the SMP anyway.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dream whispered.</p><p>“But stay with me,” George said. “Until I fall asleep.”</p><p>“I didn’t intend to leave,” Dream said.</p><p>George tucked his head back into Dream’s hoodie and Dream returned to playing with his hair. The gentle fingers in his hair made George feel comforted. His thoughts drifted back to the days when every day was like this. No countries or power, just Dream’s hands in his hair.</p><p>It didn’t take long for George to fall asleep. Dream noticed when George’s breath became calmer but it didn’t make him stop playing with his hair. Just him, his thoughts and his sleeping King. </p><p>The sky outside was slowly becoming lighter when Dream finally left George’s warm embrace. He took out his mask and put it on. He pulled his hood over his head and silently opened the door.</p><p>Standing in the doorstep, he turned around to look at the small figure curled up underneath blankets in a bed in the corner of the room. George looked so peaceful and comfortable, not bothered by the events that had unfolded in the previous days anymore. While asleep, he would be safe.</p><p>Dream closed the door behind him and disappeared into the morning mist.</p><p>The mushroom house stayed untouched. Sunny days passed, rainy days passed. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Sometimes shouting was heard from afar, signs of distant fights.</p><p>George stayed inside through all of it, peacefully indulged in his hibernation.</p><p>And sometimes, a masked figure in a green hoodie stopped by, silently slipped into the house to sit at the edge of George’s bed and whisper nice things into his ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn’t open his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone gently shook his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George. Wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was full of some emotion… George couldn’t exactly put his finger on it. He was still too sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmhm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George finally opened an eye to find out who was interrupting his sleep. He recognised the white mask with a smiley face immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, I’m sorry,” Dream said. His voice was slightly muffled by the mask. “But I need you to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did… something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before Dream’s eventual “Yes.”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That alone told George that whatever happened must have been serious. He sat up in his bed, still feeling slightly lost after sleeping for such a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have I been out?” he asked Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Several weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream kept his serious tone. “George, I need you to come with me. Right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked at him. He was standing by his bed in full netherite armor. The purple glow of the enchantments was the only source of light in the room. Dream was holding an axe in his hand. George noticed that his mask had a deep cut across it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened…?” George asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you. Get ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George groaned but got out of the bed. He went to his chest and took out some bread to eat and an axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put your armor on,” Dream said from behind him. “It’s not safe outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George threw a horrified glance at Dream, but Dream remained emotionless. His mask covered any trace of reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked deeper into the chest and pulled out his netherite armor. While putting it on, he noticed that raindrops were drumming on his windows. Quite the weather outside…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” he told Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream opened the door and left the mushroom house. George quickly rushed after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain was strong and George was completely soaked with water. The lack of sunlight prevented George from seeing much of the SMP while they were on their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was walking quickly and his long legs were putting him into a significant lead in comparison to George, who was desperately trying to catch up. But every now and then, Dream turned around and stopped to wait for George. And George appreciated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George expected to meet at least someone while they were walking through the SMP, but not a single person was in sight. He thought that maybe everyone was hiding from the weather, but even the Prime Path was empty and that was just weird to George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something serious must have been going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was walking in silence. George usually liked the silence between them, but this wasn't their friendly, comfortable silence he knew so well, this was… different. Tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more they walked, the more nervous George was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the middle of the Prime Path, in the direction of the Community House, when Dream suddenly stopped and looked at George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked back at him. Dream's expression was still hidden behind the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream reached for George, who was confused by the gesture at first. He raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream took a step towards him and grabbed his hand. Then he started walking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was even more confused. Did Dream just want to hold his hand? What was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he rolled with it. Dream's fingerless glove was soaked and his fingers wet and cold from the rain. But not more than George's own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George managed to recognise a vague shape of a building in front of them, despite the heavy rain. They would be able to take a little from the weather and enjoy some warmth, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the closer they were, the less it looked like the Community House and more like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stopped in his tracks the moment he recognised what he was looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruins. Ruins covered in water. The roof was gone. The floor was gone. The walls were barely standing under the strong streams of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Community House…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t say anything, only tightened his grip on George’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George turned to him. “What happened? Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George's vision went white with rage. Of course. Of course the one problem maker on the entire server would do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, my house… then my home…” George’s voice was shaking with anger. “WHY? </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHY?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was exiled,” Dream said, “came back despite that and started causing problems again. This is just one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” George blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let go of Dream’s hand and went closer towards the house. The door was in a stream of water just as the rest of the ruins. He took a deep breath and went through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side was some stable ground. George stood onto it and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing but ruins and water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered all the sunny days he had spent with Dream and Sapnap building the house. Making jokes. Hanging out together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first house. Their first home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt down in the middle of the ruins. He didn’t care about the rain or the water surrounding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of arms hugged him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George leaned into Dream and felt the cold of Dream's armor. The hug wasn't as comforting as it should have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George watched raindrops fall into the water all around them. All gone, all destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy had burnt down his house, at least he had been able to fix it quite easily. But this...?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to make him pay," George said suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already did," Dream responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" George turned his head to face Dream. "What did you do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got his disc from Tubbo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George frowned. "That's it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm blowing up L'Manberg tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was speechless. "You what…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm blowing it up. It's been here long enough. It's its time to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you," George blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George got up from the ground and grabbed Dream by his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you. I want my revenge. I want to do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's dangerous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't fucking care, Dream, just let me do it!" George’s breath was shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's expression was unreadable under his mask. He was looking directly at George, thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright,” he said eventually. “Meet me by the nether portal at noon. And be careful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn't even realise how fast his heartbeat was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled under his mask. Convincing George to be on his side has always been quite easy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pick a side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i know it's been quite a while and i'm sorry but i'm back and i got updates!!<br/>i know we basically got canon george lore but that won't stop me from making my own version of it. i reworked this bad boy and i plan to finish it! :D<br/>that being said, this fic will be updated every sunday, starting with today. hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was rising above ruins that used to be walls. The light was shimmering, lingering in the streams of water and reflecting away. The entire place was covered in the bright sunlight and filled with the whispers of flowing water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brightness was blinding to anyone who wanted to look at it and forcing them to turn their head to the pieces of wooden floor and muddy dirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap had been staring at the soaked logs for quite a while now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe if he stared for long enough, the wood would tell him something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his head were replaying the events that had happened at this very place just yesterday. Shocked gasps and stares from everyone who had come to see what had happened. Dream’s threats said in a low voice. Tommy’s screams of defense. And so much more…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap had watched the conflict unfold right in front of his eyes and yet he struggled to pick a side. Or perhaps he couldn’t pick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On one side, his best friend - Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name caused a flood of memories. Many from them originated from this very house. A house that didn’t really exist anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Dream was still very much his best friend. Even though they might not hang out as much anymore… Even though he couldn’t remember the last time he spoke to him… Even though he didn’t know where he was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap was convinced that all of that was, despite everything, perfectly reasonable. Things had changed and the times weren’t that simple anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought came seemingly out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps Dream doesn’t really care about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shut his eyes. He threw the thought away almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the thought was persistent. Intrusive. Pushing. And not entirely forgein.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of his best friends really cared about him. Sapnap hadn’t been talking to George either. George would rather sleep than do anything else. He’d been asleep for literal weeks, Sapnap realised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Are his friends avoiding him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did they exclude him from their lives for good?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t care, do they…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap opened his eyes again. He loosened his grip on his axe. He didn’t realise how tightly he’d been holding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dared to look up into the brightness surrounding him. Everything was destroyed. Everything felt so different than it had used to when they all had lived here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight reminded Sapnap why he had come in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To pick a side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap looked around. Tommy was most likely the one responsible for this. For taking so many memories away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So why was he hesitating? Why was he even considering helping Tommy save L’Manberg from Dream? Why did he feel so conflicted?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Sapnap felt the need to stand by his best friend… something about it didn’t feel right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Tommy had done this… he had done so out of revenge. Revenge was the reason why the Community House was in ruins. And revenge was the reason why Sapnap had this loud pain within him, which kept telling him thoughts and making him think about things and forcing him to acknowledge the change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like torture, in a way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Sapnap knew, he knew Tommy wasn’t a citizen of L’Manberg anymore, he knew he’d been exiled for a reason and he knew an entire country shouldn’t be paying for his mistakes, shouldn't feel the loud pain caused by revenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a child. A child who made childish mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Destruction of L’Manberg just felt… unnecessary. Unjust. Only pain for pain’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SAPNAP! SAPNAP!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap turned around. From the nether portal and towards him was running a slim but tall figure with blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap silently waited until Tommy arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” Tommy said, out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Sapnap greeted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. rain of terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: panic attacks!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George realised he should have asked questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was searching through his supplies and weapons. He was supposed to meet Dream soon and he had to prepare for the destruction of L’Manberg. But what would they actually need? What type of weapon would be the most useful? Potions? Enchantments? George realised way too late that his armor and weapons weren’t in the best condition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he’d asked questions, he’d know how to prepare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George checked his netherite armor. Cracks at some spots, with a few deep cuts here and there and some mediocre enchantments…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put it on, hoping he wouldn’t have to go into the open fight. Maybe he could hide and just fire arrows…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a bow. The enchantments on it weren’t impressive either.  His weapons might not be the best but he would get his revenge for the Community House.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And besides, he’d already given Dream his word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that in mind, he went to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was directly above his head when George hurried to the portal. Nobody in sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out an arrow out of his quiver and prepared to fire. Just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George spotted the portal in front of him, but there was no one. He frowned. Dream should have been here already…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he had meant by the portal on the other side?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George decided to go through. A step into the purple light followed by the familiar dizziness and finally, the Nether.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked around. All of the cobblestone paths leading away from the portal were empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dream?" George said to no one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"George."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was standing on a netherrack cliff further away from the portal. His tall figure was hidden in a dark green cloak but George could still recognise the smiley mask staring at him from under the cape. George would lie if he said he wasn't slightly frightened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream threw an ender pearl in George's direction and landed right next to him a split of a second later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," George smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream hugged him. George felt the coldness of Dream's netherite armor against his skin. The hug didn't feel very comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you've decided to help me?" Dream said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah," George shrugged, "I've already said I would."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have your own free will, George. If you'd decided not to, I'd respect that." Dream reached out to fix a strand of hair on George's forehead. "But you're here. And I'm grateful for that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wasn't sure what to say, so he offered his best smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now," Dream said, "show me what gear you have."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked down on his old netherite chest plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream placed down his ender chest, opened it and started handing things out of it to George. George's eyes widened when he realised what he was getting. A full maxed out set of netherite armor, the best weapons, tons of golden apples and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"George, I want you to have this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream turned to George and pressed a totem of undying into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without realising it, George held his breath in for a moment. The emeralds on the little statue on a slim golden chain were staring through his soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly it dawned on him. They might lose lives here. They might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't have this," George looked up at Dream who was picking up his ender chest again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You need it more than me." George handed the totem back to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked at him but didn't take it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got it for you. It's yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"End of discussion."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream's words were suddenly sharp. George took a step back without realising it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream seemed to have noticed it because his voice softened again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, George, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have this. If it makes you feel any better, I have my own totem."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed, then returned his attention back to the totem in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," he said to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to thank me. Now, take the things I gave you, we have to go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George quickly exchanged his things and was ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great," Dream said, "let's say hi to our ally, shall we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ally?" George frowned in confusion. "I thought it would be just us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, no…" Dream said, "we'll have some help. Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream started going down one of the cobblestone paths, George followed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, George asked: "Is it Sapnap?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The ally. Is it Sapnap?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. No. It's not him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will he come with us though? Where is he?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George found that strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sapnap doesn't really care about things these days, you know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George frowned. "He doesn't?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many times has he visited you while you were asleep?" Dream returned the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know… I don't remember who visits me… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have come at some point…" George trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn't say anything and George understood that the conversation ended there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How good are you with redstone, George?" Dream asked instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Uh… I'd say I'm pretty good, I guess. Why are you asking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You might need your redstone skills today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your plan?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll explain later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had to accept the fact that this was all the information he was going to get at this moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the journey through the Nether in silence. George followed Dream. It brought back some memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a sense, it felt similar as when they had gone to fight against L'Manberg together for the first time. Except this time it was heavier, not as careless as back then when the thought of death hadn't even phazed George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was very different now. Maybe because Sapnap wasn't here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before George could overthink any further, they stopped in front of a portal. It was completely foreign to George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going through here," Dream announced simply and stepped into the purple light. George followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped out of the portal into… the snow? George looked around. All was white thanks to a thick layer of snow. He didn't recognise this place at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he followed Dream further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were walking, George recognised something blue in the snow. A cornflower, he realised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dream!" he called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream turned around. "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, it's a cornflower!" George said with a smile and pointed at the flower in the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. What about it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George's smile faded away. "You don't remember?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you like those flowers. That doesn't mean you need to stop by every single one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cold. Colder than the cruel weather around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nevermind…" George looked at their path in the snow. "Let's continue."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream said nothing and went forward. George turned around one last time to look at the small blue flower in the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the day, Dream would point out cornflowers himself. He'd show them to George just because he knew he liked them. By no means was George expecting Dream to do that now, but he thought the memories of it would brighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George concluded the cornflowers were probably a thing of the past now. He tried not to overthink it too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept walking behind Dream and soon, a cabin was visible in the distance. Warm light was coming out of the windows. It seemed cozy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had no idea who the owner might be. He kept following Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went up wooden stairs to the door. George could hear voices coming out of the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn't bother to knock on the door, he straight up opened it and slipped into the house. George hesitated for a split second, but decided to come in as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god, Dream!" one of the voices said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello," Dream greeted simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dream!" A huge figure in a red cape and  netherite armor turned around to greet them. A pig-like face, long pink hair with a golden crown, wild eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dream!" Technoblade said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wild eyes met George's for a moment. George suddenly felt extremely small. They ran him up and down before looking away again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" The other person in the room turned around from the brewing stand with some glass bottles in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Phil," Dream said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," George finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil briefly looked at Techno before returning to his potion brewing. When he turned around, George got a good view on his long black wings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How is it going, Dream," Techno stepped closer towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty good…" Dream said briefly and threw a bag to Techno's feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno glanced inside and grinned. George noticed the items in the bag were bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TNT. Stacks of TNT.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have a special plan," Dream went on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going early."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How early are we talking?" Techno asked. He grabbed the bag and set it aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like half an hour…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god. Alright. What do you need me to do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked at Phil who was still busy with making potions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we want to talk somewhere private, or…?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno followed Dream's glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Phil's one of us. You can talk here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Dream said, "well, me and George need to set up redstone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George remembered Dream's redstone related question from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But they could just easily destroy it right? So, basically, what I need from you, Techno… I need you to buy us time while we build in the sky."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So..." Techno frowned, "you want me to fight twenty people on my own."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're being a bit unreasonable there, Dream, I'm not gonna lie." Techno crossed his arms on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I mean, it's not like you haven't done it before…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, right… it doesn't make you any less unreasonable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream let out a short laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I have no time to stand around, I need to prepare... Phil, how are the potions?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George ignored the rest of their conversation. Instead, he turned to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream put his hand on George's shoulder and gestured towards a wooden crate by the wall. George understood what he wanted to say, so he went to it and sat down. His legs were barely reaching the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stood next to him and if George didn't know him that well, he'd be pretty intimidated. George's eyes wandered to the smiley mask on his face. It had a few cuts on it… George didn't want to put much thought into them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream noticed his stare and turned his head to him. His gloved hand reached out to his back and reminded George how much comfort just a simple touch was bringing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was standing next to Dream. Or, better said, the parts of Dream which were visible under the effects of the invisibility potion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as Techno, or Techno’s floating set of armor, tried his best to put up with the insane amount of dogs surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The city looked peaceful around them. Silent, calm. George wondered how that would change in the following hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to the sky, but it was blocked by an ominous black grid. It was casting deep shadows on the city. George recognised the material - obsidian. Dream’s building block of choice. George remembered the obsidian walls that once had stood around L’Manberg all too well. They were for him, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they were because of Tommy. Tommy who was exiled, who came back despite that, and who destroyed the Community House.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tightened his grasp on his bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This conflict was started with obsidian walls and it would end with an obsidian grid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream quickly wished luck to Phil and Techno and started building a tower to the grid. George followed his example.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got up on the grid quite quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked around. The city underneath was freakishly silent, only some of Techno's dogs barked from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence before the storm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prepare your totem," Dream said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George did as he was told and put the golden necklace around his neck. The small statue was resting on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, George," Dream continued while preparing redstone dust and repeaters. He handed some of them to George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to lead the redstone right here…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George listened as Dream explained to him how to set up the machines. The explanation didn't take long and they got to work pretty quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were building in silence for quite some time, mainly because they were far from each other. George was still keeping an eye on Dream though. He watched his swift movements on the narrow obsidian path. Every step was full of confidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wasn't feeling quite confident himself. He didn't show it in any way but there was some amount of nervousness in him. But the way Dream moved and the way he presented himself, George found some sort of comfort in that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't long until the first screams mixed with barking and howling started echoing through L'Manberg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redstone dust started to stick to George’s sweaty hands. The fight down in the city has clearly begun. Despite that, George was trying his best to properly prepare the machinery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The screams were louder and closer. Whining of dogs and clinking of weapons was echoing down below him. George tried to ignore it as much as possible and focus solely on the bright red powder. He had his job up here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finished another machine and stood up. His hands were cold and sweaty, covered in redstone. George rubbed them on his pants to get rid of the red dust. It helped only a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked around and saw Dream on the other side of the grid. He didn’t seem to mind the ongoing battle at all. George ran across the obsidian path closer to him. He picked an empty platform near Dream and started building another machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked up from his work at George who smiled and waved at him. After a second, Dream waved back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George knelt down on the cold obsidian and started setting up his machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A new sound echoed in the distance - fireworks. George lifted his sight to the sky and saw the dark light of the fireworks. As if the sky was bleeding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, a new range of sounds exploded all around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Screams intensified and explosions started echoing through the city. George saw multiple withers attacking everyone around them. Everything was incredibly loud. George felt all the noises deep in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a moment and took in deep breaths. Then he looked at Dream who was calmly building his machine as if nothing was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” George said out loud, even though he couldn’t hear himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were shaking but he decided to continue his work. He was taking it slowly, paying extra attention to details so everything would work as intended. He didn’t want to let Dream down. He didn’t want to let himself down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A very familiar voice was screaming below him. George looked down and saw a very well known figure with a nest of blonde hair running and screaming their lungs out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George frowned. Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was being chased by a wither furiously firing at him. He was lifting his shield up just in time to protect himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George glanced on his other side. Dream wasn’t on the platform next to him anymore. George was on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George, still shaking a bit, slowly got up and dusted off his hands. He reached for his bow and pulled out an arrow. Then, he aimed for Tommy’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking aim was way more difficult than usually. Tommy was moving in unpredictable patterns to escape the wither and he kept shielding himself. George’s entire bow was shaking thanks to his shaky hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really wanted to get his revenge though. So he fired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And missed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy screamed as the arrow flew past his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” George cursed under his breath and pulled out another arrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t bother aiming longer and more precisely this time and the arrow missed again. It flew right past Tommy, who was looking around in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” George was shaking, but with rage this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept firing and missing, arrow after arrow. His accuracy kept getting worse with each shot but he didn’t care. He wanted justice. Just this one time, finally, this fucking kid should be punished for ruining everything, for destroying, for griefing, for-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A burning arrow wheezed right above George’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a few steps back in shock and stopped shooting. He searched the ground for the person who fired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“RUN!!” someone below screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy turned his head in the direction the scream came from before sprinting away. The wither previously attacking him wandered behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George followed Tommy’s sight and found a figure with a crossbow standing atop of some ruins. George quickly put the figure and their voice together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SAPNAP?!” he yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GEORGE?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” George said to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, what the hell are you doing here?! How are you not asleep?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m avenging the Community House!” George announced with a mixture of rage and pride in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap seemed to be speechless for a hot second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ARE YOU INSANE?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ARE </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> INSANE?! Why the fuck are you helping the enemy?!” George screamed right back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know who’s the enemy?! You’ve been asleep for MONTHS!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DREAM TOLD ME EVERYTHING!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DREAM?! Dude, is Dream’s opinion all you need?! Why didn’t you talk to me, I didn’t even know you’re awake-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you visited me, you’d know! And are you saying I </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust Dream?! You think he’d lie to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you hear out anyone else before picking a side! Why didn’t you talk to me, I thought we were best friends, George!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m at peace with Dream and at war with whoever destroyed the Community House! And guess what!? Dream is too! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t be on his side!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap broke the gaze. “Oh my god, George…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Sapnap,” George wasn’t done in the slightest, “why are you helping the enemy? Why are you protecting him when he needs to pay?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU WERE ABOUT TO FUCKING KILL A CHILD FOR BEING STUPID! IT’S ALL JUST PAIN FOR PAIN’S SAKE, WHICH ALSO HAPPENS TO BE REALLY FUCKING CONVENIENT FOR DREAM!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PAIN FOR PAIN’S SAKE?! YOU’RE THE ONE TO TALK! LIKE ISN’T THAT </span>
  <em>
    <span>LITERALLY </span>
  </em>
  <span>WHAT YOU WERE DOING ON YOUR ANIMAL KILLING SPREES?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS, ALRIGHT?! BUT YOU SEEM TO DO ONLY WHAT DREAM TELLS YOU TO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH? I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD </span>
  <em>
    <span>THINK</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An arrow flew past Sapnap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap jumped back in shock. Both him and George looked for the person who fired the arrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DREAM!” Sapnap yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George looked around on the grid and found him standing on the edge of a platform with a crossbow in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TRAITOR!” Dream screamed back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Sapnap took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fired another burning arrow - this time at Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream neither backed away nor dodged the arrow. He caught it with his hand. It didn’t seem to burn him in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap took more steps back. George stared with his mouth slightly opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream appeared completely careless. He looked at the fiery arrow, then threw it away. He looked straight at Sapnap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap was speechless for a second. But before he could say anything, he realised that two withers were making their way in his direction. He looked at both George and Dream before running away from the withers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George watched Sapnap disappear in the ruins, then he ran to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dream asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded again. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. We need to get back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream gave George instructions on what else needed to be done. After that, they split off to work on the machines again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the work continued undisturbed. Soon all of the TNT machines were ready to be used.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was just finishing up his last piece when he heard the first cannons firing from the other side of the grid. He quickly finished up his work and started setting off TNTs himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Explosives started raining on the already ruined city. With that, the screams became louder again. The noises from all sides were deafening George. He watched as the TNT landed on the blood stained ground and immediately exploded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood stained? George didn’t notice how much blood there was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or was there? The colors started blending together in front of George’s eyes. His vision was mushy, unclear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overwhelming. It was all overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was kneeling on the platform but leaned forward to support himself with his arms. His head was spinning. Breathing seemed insanely difficult for no reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the sounds became one giant disharmony in George’s head. He closed his eyes to get rid of the vision that was confusing him even more. He tried to focus on breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world was collapsing around George but he kept breathing. It seemed endless. His arms which he was supporting himself with were shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a firm touch on his shoulder and in all honesty he would swear it was his confused mind playing tricks on him until he heard a voice coming through all the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George acknowledged that someone just said his name but wasn’t able to react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet. The other hand supported his waist. George still kept his eyes closed. His legs were shaking and only the hands kept him on his feet. He fought to keep breathing. The disharmony around him continued, the chaos reigned further and further and it was only getting worse and worse...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...until it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hands let George softly collapse into grass. The disharmony was playing in the distance. All felt very peaceful now. George wondered if he had died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, can you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. The voice was still there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George opened one eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A white smiley mask was looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream…” George got out of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, what happened?” Dream asked immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George found it very difficult to keep his eyes open. Or to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Just breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed reasonable to George. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s hand was resting on his arm. Without opening his eyes, George reached for it. He felt the warm skin, the rough leather of the glove and eventually the cold armor. It all felt real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here,” Dream said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George appreciated that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a while, then George said: “It got overwhelming…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it. That’s okay, I pearled us out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping me,” Dream added after a moment. “You did the right thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George opened his eyes. Dream was sitting there, in the orange light of sunset and distant explosions. His mask was pushed aside, revealing his face. He was staring into the distance. At L’Manberg, George realised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream noticed George was looking at him and he turned his attention to him. A satisfied grin was dancing on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We served justice today,” Dream said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had no doubts about that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>